We Belong Together
by sandlizt2
Summary: A Naley story. Set in HS, Haley gets stuck tutoring Nathan. They start becoming friends, and later develop feeling for each other which they dont confess till later. When they each start dating someone else what will happen? And what happens when Haley becomes a contestant on a singing show? Find out! Rated M for language !
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I have had this story on my mind for a while now. I have not completed "One Simple Day", I know shame on me, but I have not been inspired for that story. I had a new story in mind, and it does involve high school, and later college. It has all the same Tree Hill characters we love, with all the same background stories, (which I do not own any of them) and also it includes a few little twists. It is mostly geared toward Naley. It starts off with them being stuck tutoring Nathan, and later on someone will try out for a singing competion :) (guess who) lol. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy it. (Oh and its kind of written in script form sorta)..

Thank you!

* * *

Haley and Lucas were walking down the hall to their English classes. They were both juniors in high school and they had been best friends since they were both little kids.

Haley: Well Luke! Lets meet for lunch?

Lucas: Yep. Ill be waiting in our usual spot alright, see you later

They had English the same time, but with different teachers.

Haley walked into her English class and sat down at her usualy spot. She proceeded to take out her English Lit book and her pens and paper.

Mr. Romero, the English teacher began to speak about 5 minutes later.

Mr. Romero: Good morning class. I hope you are all prepared for our pop quiz.

"AWWWWW" Groaned everyone in the class.

Mr. Romero: I know, I love them too. (he grinned) Put everything away.

Haley was not too bummed out. English was her easiest class. She loved English. She finished first of course and sat back down. When time was up, Mr. Romero got back up and began to talk about the different ways you could site a paper.

When the bell rang, Haley put everything in her bag and left, after this class she had lunch. She got to the cafeteria, grabbed her food and waited for Lucas.

Lucas did not get there till about 5 minutes before lunch period was over.

Haley: Hey Luke, thanks for ditching me.

Lucas: Hales, look I dont want to talk about it. (He didnt look happy, he looked flustered)

Haley: Whats wrong? What happened.

Lucas: Its this whole basketball stuff. I knew I should not have joined. I hate it.

Haley: What? Why. Lucas, is Nathan pestering you again?

Lucas: Yeah, always. I hate him Hales. One day he is going to regret it. (He clenched his teeth)

Haley touched his shoulder.

Haley: Lucas, you cant let him get to you. We all know how big of a jack ass he is, you just have to be a better person than him.

-The bell rang, and everyone around got up.

Lucas: I gotta go to class Hales. Thanks, I know I'm trying hard. I really am.

Haley: I know Luke. I will talk to you later ok?

Lucas: Ok.

Haley got up and went to her next class. Throughout the day, she kept thinking about Lucas and about Nathan. How she hated Nathan and she had never even spoken a word to him. He never aknowledged her existence because he was always too busy with being Mr. Big Time at school. Him and his girlfriend Peyton were always all over each other!

Haley liked to stay at the library after school to study. She enjoyed the quiet alone time. On this particular day Mr. Romero came to find her in the library.

Mr. Romero: Hi Haley, can I talk to you for a few minutes?

Haley: Hi, yeah sure!

Mr. Romero: I have a favor to ask of you.

H: Sure, anything. What can I help with.

Mr. Romero: You know you have the highest grade in my class, you understand pretty much everything that I throw at you and I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor someone in my class.

H: Um, yeah sure I would love too. Anything to help someone else succeed in school, I am willing to do.

Mr. Romero: Ok, great. Uh, I will talk to him and I will send him here tomorrow?

H: Ok, great. I'll get myself ready.

Mr. Romero: Thank you Haley, I really appreciate this.

H: Thanks.

He got up and left, and Haley realized she forgot to ask the teacher who it was that she would be tutoring. How exciting. She loved helping people, and sometimes she would get asked to help other students that were not doing as well as she was.

Haley stayed for an hour and then went to go work at Karen's Cafe.

By 6 o clock Lucas came rushing into the cafe.

H: Hey Luke.

L: Hey Hales. Where is mom?

H: Out back getting some things. How was practice.

L: It was alright, not the most joyous event ever, but hey what can we do right.

H: Yeah. Do you want a sandwich?

L: yes please, Im starving! I have not eaten since breakfast.

H: yeah I remember. Let me go get it started.

Lucas looked at Haley and thought.

_How did he get so lucky. Haley was his best friend and she was the best friend anyone could hope for. She was always there for him when he needed her. Forget that she wasnt a friend, she was his sister. He would do anything to protect her. He loved her, (like a sister) and was glad to have her in his life. _

* * *

The next day Haley was anxious to meet the person she was going to tutor. School had been the same, Nathan torturing her best friend like always. She wondered how he could be such a jerk every day. Ugh. _What a nightmare,_ she thought as she sat down taking out her books.

She was writing down some notes in her notebook when she felt someone standing over her.

She looked up. It was him! It was Nathan!

H: Uhh, are you lost.

N: No, are you?

H: What do you want. (She looked at him disgusted).

N: You're Haley right.

H: Yes. (She said eyeing him suspiciously)

N: Well then, Congratualtions. You are my tutor.

H: WHAT! (She said loudly, causing people in the library to give her evil looks) No way! (She lowered her voice) You must be kidding, I cant..I cant tutor you.

N: Well Romero said to come find you to introduce myself and to sign up with you. So... here I am. I guess you are lucky to have me here.

H: Oh, Im lucky! Right. No way. I gotta talk to Mr. Romero (She said Standing up).

N: Listen (He said, touching her shoulder and his face suddenly changing) I dont like this either. I dont like being tutored but If I dont get my grades up I cannot play basketball, if I cannot play basketball... well the team has no chance in hell of winning.

H: Oh so are you the only player?

N: Pretty much (He smirked)

H: Right...no. No. I cant.

N: Im kidding obviously, but Haley I really do need your help. (He gave her a sad looking face).

Haley bit her lip. She couldnt. Oh my gosh, she hated him. How could she help him.

N: look, Im available mostly in the morning because of practice. But if I dont get my grades up I could possibly lose any hope of graduating, going to college, going pro...besides, you already told Mr. Romero you would.

H: Fine. Fine Nathan. I will help you. But...

N: But what?

H: But you gotta stop being so mean to Lucas.

N: who says Im being mean. And why do you care about Lucas is he your boyfriend.

H: Lucas is my bestfriend, and you stop being mean to him and I will tutor you.

N: Ok. Deal.

H: OK 7 am sharp at the docks, there are tables there. And, one more thing. Lucas cant find out about this.

N: OK.

* * *

A few days later.

Nathan was in his room arguing with Peyton.

P: you know what Nathan. I am done with you. I cant stand being like this anymore. Im just done.

N: what are you saying, are you breaking up with me.

P: yeah, as a matter of fact I am. And one more thing. What do you have going on with that poor girl.

N: what girl? Haley? Is this what this is about? Shes my tutor.

P: No, this is not what this is about Nathan. But stop being an asshole and you better not play that girl. Shes a nice girl, she doesnt deserve your stupid ass.

N: What the hell Peyton. There is nothing going on.

P: whatever. I am leaving.

N: You know what. Fine. I can get whoever I want. I dont need you.

The next day (Monday)...

Nathan walked up to Haley at their usual tutoring spot. He was upset from last night still.

H: Well good morning to you too.

N: Im not in the mood. Lets just get to studying.

H: Sorry. (She looked at him) Are you ok?

N: I said I didnt want to talk about it.

H: Ok, I was just asking.

N: What do you think of me?

H: Ummm what (She cleared her throat)

N: You heard me. What do you think of me.

H: Well. You are not a nice person.

N: Am I not nice to you.

Haley thought about it for a second. Well, he had been nice to her this past week that they had been meeting, but that was probably because she was helping him.

H: Um, well yeah you are nice to me, but youre not nice to a lot of people.

N: Ok. Well have you ever stopped to think that there is so much crap going on in my life that makes me hate everything else. I am so stressed, so pressured to do good in certain aspects of my life that sometimes I just make so many mistakes and I fuck everything up. Have you ever put yourself in my situation and thought, "gee I wonder what its like to be Nathan Scott"?

H: well no, but...

N: Yeah, you havent. Most people think that everything in my life is easy. That everything is handed to me. And sometimes it is but it also comes with a price.

H: well...no...I guess I never...

N: Yeah, no one ever does.

His blue eyes were staring out into the water. Lost.

H: Nathan. Im sorry. Whatever you are going through, Im sure you will get through it. Sometimes life throws you rocks, in order for you to learn from it, to make things in your life better.

N: Yeah, but what if it doesnt? What if this is all I have going for me? I mean look at you. You know what you want, you know what your going to do with your future. Me, I cant figure it out.

H: What happened Nathan? Why are you so upset today. (She reached over and put her hand on top of his without thinking about it. At that instant Nathan's blue eyes looked straight into her brown eyes as if searching for something, before looking back out into the water and Haley removing her hand and blushing. She was embarrassed. She didnt know why she did that.)  
N: My dad. Peyton. (He said). She broke up with me, and I...for the first time in my life feel weird that she broke up with me.

H: Well maybe you love her? Miss her?

N: I dont know. I mean. Yeah I guess. I dont know. I thought we had it good.

H: Maybe she needs time?

N: I dont know, she was very pissed off at me.

H: What about your dad?

N: Well Dan is Dan. Hes just an asshole.

H: He is a mean person.

Nathan chuckled and looked at Haley.

N: Do you call everyone mean? Is that like your only bad word you have. You can say asshole you know.

H: I dont like to cuss. (She chuckled)

N: I see that.

H: Ok, um lets get started? We dont have much time.

N: Ok sorry. I just had to get things off my chest.

H: Hey, look no problem. Im here to listen, if... you ever need to vent ok?

N: Ok thank you. I never have really opened up to anyone like that before. I think I talk more to you then I ever did with Peyton. And we've only been doing this for a week!

H: Well, like I said. Im here ok (She smiled. For the first time she saw something in Nathan. Something she couldnt quite explain, but she did not feel hatred any more. She felt kind of bad for him. He was right, she never really thought to think how he might be feeling or going through).


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it :)

Anything in **Bold** means their texting. :)

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

* * *

The weather outside started to get chilly. With the threat of snow soon falling. It had been 2 weeks since Haley began to tutor Nathan.

"Nathan are you going to have some breakfast today" Debbie asked Nathan as he was walking down the stairs.

"Ill grab some on the way mom, I'm gonna be late for my tutoring session" He replied running out the door.

He was not trying to avoid his mother, but he did not want to be late for his tutor session with Haley. Although Haley had only been tutoring him for two weeks, he liked to sometimes just sit and talk to her. He could confide in her his feelings about Dan, Debbie, Peyton...the world. She never judged him and she was a great listener. He thought about the last few years in which he had known who she was but never really approached her. They were different, yes and so their paths never really crossed until now. Before she was always with Lucas, and Lucas being Dan's other son made it difficult for Nathan to even talk to Lucas, let alone talk to his friends.

He stopped by Starbucks and grabbed Haley a coffee. _I'll surprise her with peppermint mocha today. She will love it_, he thought. As he approached her, she looked a little upset. She had a book open and was writing furiously in a notebook.

"Good morning Hales, I have something you are going to like" he said as he got closer to her.

"Hey Nate, thanks" she gave him a warm smile. "OK, lets get started...we have a lot to cover" she stated.

"Wait, are you gonna taste it. Its delicious?" he grinned.

"OK, fine..." she sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "OH, yum. Is that mint!?" she asked him.

"Yup! Peppermint mocha latte to be exact" he smiled and sat down.

"Thank you, it is yummy" she said. "OK, um lets begin with chapter 9. In chapter 9, there are..." She trailed off talking to him about citing books that have to do with scientific research. After they were don't she quickly started to put her things away and she started to get up.

"Well, I will catch you tomorrow OK Nate?" she said grabbing what was left of her coffee.

"Wait, Hales. Where are you going? What about our usual conversation at the end of our sessions, where we talk about you know, whatever?" he asked her.

"Listen Nate, I have a lot of things on my mind... and I have to..." she started saying when Nathan cut her off.

"Well sit down, tell me about it. Just like you listen to me, I am here too Hales" he said.

"I don't know if its such a good idea, I mean...I" she was interrupted again.

"You don't trust me?" he said scrunching his eyebrows.

"No, no its not that Nathan." She sat back down still holding her backpack.

"I just. I hate lying to Lucas you know. He is my best friend, and he keeps wondering why I never walk with him to school anymore, wondering why I am always busy. " she said looking down at the table.

"Well, just tell him then. Tell him your tutor me." He told her.

"Its not that easy Nate, both of you hate each other. No matter how much I ask you and plead to you to please leave Lucas alone...you just don't listen. You keep being a jack ass time and time again." She said sadly.

"Well, why are you still here helping this jackass then?" he said starting to get angry.

"Because I have to. Because I promised Mr. Romero" she said sadly and started to walk away.

Nathan just sat there. He knew he should go after her but he was still trying to process what had just happened. _I thought things were going great, I thought we were starting to become friends_, he thought to himself. He sat there for a bit, wondering why he always had to fuck up anything good in his life. He sat staring at the water, just thinking for a long time.

Haley walked to school, tears streaming down her face. _Gosh. Why is everything so complicated. NO! Not why are they complicated...how did they get complicated, she asked herself. How was it that she was being torn by two people that hated each other. One of those people, she herself had hated. She saw something good in Nathan, but he always seemed to mess things up. She hated seeing Lucas get bullied and Nathan kept throwing punches left and right with no intention of stopping. This was for the best she thought, wiping away her tears. She would just tutor him, with no extra conversations on the side._

"HALEY! Haley" Lucas shouted out to her as he approached her.

"Hey Lucas" she said trying to wipe the rest of her tears.

"I was waiting to see if you would walk with me today, and I didn't see you until now, wait are you OK? Are you crying?" he asked her.

"What no" She sniffled. " I think I'm coming down with a cold, and my eyes are getting super irritated, sorry I was running late, I woke up late" she lied.

"Oh, Hales...you must be getting sick then your never late!" he chuckled putting his arm around her as they walked into the school together.

"Your a dork Lucas" she smiled.

"Your an even bigger dork! Come on were gonna be late for Math" he chuckled.

Later on that day:

Haley got to English and sat in her usual spot. 10 minutes into class and there was no sign of Nathan.

_Good. She thought. I wont have to see him today. 30 minutes into class. Still no Nathan._

_What the heck. Mr. Romero is going to think that I am the work student tutor ever._ She sent him a text after class.

**Haley: Why weren't you in class?**

_**5 minutes later. **_

**Nathan: Y do u care. **

**Haley: Because I'm your tutor. **

**Nathan: Well, then maybe Ill get a diff tutor. **

**Haley: Whatever Nathan do what you need to do. **

She was mad. Whatever. She didn't need him either.

She got through the rest of the day without running into Nathan. She wasn't up for studying at the library today, so she decided to go home. She didn't have to work today, so she figured she could just relax and watch some television. Lucas came over later after practice and they just hung out on the couch watching funny shows.

"You know, I should be studying" She was laughing.

"Ugh, me too but this is so much funner" he was saying.

"Yeah. Your right" she answered. "Sooo how is it going with Peyton? You two seem awfully friendly as of late" she smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know. I ...like her a lot, but ...she is still dealing with the ex drama." he rolled his eyes at the thought of Nathan.

"Well, I think you should forget that ex drama and go for it, I mean if you like her...ask her on date" she smiled.

"Oh, I don't know? She probably wont want to" he started...

"How do you know Lucas, I'm sure she likes you too...from what I heard she pretty much cant stand Nate..."she trailed off suddenly realizing she was maybe giving away too much.

"Nate? Since when do you call him Nate?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh since now, I just said it but.." she was saying...

"And how do you know she cant stand him, I don't think I have ever seen you speak to her?" he asked.

_Crap. She thought...now what._

"Um, well you know ...rumors fly all over school and I just happen to have overheard some people mention something" she said hoping he believed her.

"Yeah I guess your right, Tree Hill is always full of drama" he said.

_Phew. He bought it. For now. _

"You want cookies? I got some somewhere let me find them" She got up quickly.

"Yes. Duh! Bring them over!" he said.

After another hour Lucas went home and Haley went to sleep.

Haley showed up at the usual tutoring spot 15 minutes early at 645 am.

She still intended to keep her promise, so she was still going to tutor him.

By 8 when there was no sign of Nathan. She got up to walk to school.

_Of course. He probably got a different tutor. She thought. What a jerk._

During lunch, she was sitting with Lucas as usual. Peyton joined them today for the first time. Once Haley actually started talking to her she thought she was cool.

Haley's phone buzzed.

**Nathan: Meet me behind the football bleachers in 5 minutes please. I need to talk to you**.

Haley almost choked on her food. How dare he text her when Lucas was near. Wait, he wouldn't have known that.

"are you OK Hales?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Um, yeah. Just went down the wrong pipe" she smiled.

She was half thinking of not answering him, of leaving him hanging like he did earlier, but she also wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

**Haley: OK. **

"Um, I just remembered I have to do something, so I will see you guys later OK" she got up and gathered her things.

"OK see you later" Both Peyton and Lucas said at the same time.

Nathan was sitting under the bleachers of the football field. Waiting to see Hailey. He felt bad. He liked her as a friend and he was mad at himself for ruining things that were just beginning to unfold.

He saw her approaching and he knew she was not happy.

"You think that this is not serious, that school is a joke" she said approaching him.

"Hi Hales." he shrugged. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't show up today. Sorry for the messages yesterday as well" he said.

"Nathan, I'm only trying to help you and you are not making this easy." she said. "I see potential in you and I do want to see you succeed but you cant just give up when something is not going your way you know" he said.

"Yeah I know, listen. I understand that I am a jackass. I thought about a lot of things yesterday. I decided instead of coming to class to my dad's beach and house and sit out on the sand to just think about things you know." he said.

"what you skipped school too!" she was annoyed.

"Yes mother" he said.

"You think everything is a joke don't you"she started to leave.

"Wait, Hales" He said grabbing her arm and turning her toward him. "Dont leave please. I just need someone to talk to, and right now even though you hate me, you are the only person that has really listened to me" he said.

"Nathan, I don't hate you" she said.

"Well, it sure seems like it to me" he said.

"No, I hate the fact that my two friends cannot get along. And I don't want to choose sides." she said sitting down on the grass. Nathan joining her.

"About that Haley, I'm going to try and be nicer. But, its hard for me I just don't know how. I have so much hate for the dude and I just cant help it." he said.

"Its not hard. Stop being a jack ass. Have you considered sitting down and talking to him like you are to me?" she asked. "Maybe it will help"

"I don't know, I have too much shit going on right now to worry about Lucas" he said.

"well, until you and Lucas can be civil, I don't think I can continue like this" she said.

"Haley. I trust you. I've never trusted anyone in my life. I ...I don't know why I just feel connected to you and I like it. I like us being friends, and I do not want to lose that" he said looking at her.

"Well you know Lucas will never like it" she said.

"Screw Lucas... this is about me and you, not him" he said.

He gave her that look she couldn't resist , where he looks so innocent scrunching up his eyebrows.

"I want to keep tutoring you. I want to be your friend OK. But Lucas cannot find out.. not yet anyway. You got that?" she said.

"Scouts honor" he hugged her. For a moment she felt all warm inside. Like it was just the two of them in the world, but she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. _What he heck was she thinking._ She thought to herself. She cannot think like that.

**Hope you all liked this chapter.

More Naley coming up. More interactions, where even though they are denying it to themselves, they are beginning to have feeling for each other. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that has liked my story thus far ;)

Sorry for all the typos in the first two chapters. I was too excited writing them down lol.

I will definitely spell check this time.

I do not own any of the OTH characters.

Please enjoy this chapter. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated ! Thank you!

* * *

Haley and Nathan were still having tutoring sessions. Lucas still did not know that Haley and Nathan were becoming friends. Haley intended on keeping it that way for a while.

It was a Friday night, and of course it was a basketball game night. Haley was going to go to the game with Karen to watch Lucas play. Although Haley was also going to watch Nathan play.

"I'm so excited I was able to come to the game today" Karen was telling Haley and Keith.

"Yeah, I'm glad you finally hired two more people. I was getting worried there for a second because I couldn't handle all the hours with all the school work I have" Haley replied.

"Yeah me too." Karen smiled "I'm just happy I get a little rest" she chuckled.

The game was really intense. It was really close the whole time, but Nathan made a winning shot which won the game with 2 seconds left on the clock.

Haley was so excited, she went with Karen to go hug Lucas. She also really wanted to go and hug Nathan, but she could not move. She looked over at him and he looked at her at the same time. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before being pulled into an embrace by his mom.

"Haley.." Karen was looking at her.

Haley looked at Karen "Huh?"

"Where did you go, you spaced out for a bit there" She smiled.

"Oh, nothing I was just taking in the whole scene. Exciting huh?" she laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Well, I am going to head out. Are you going to come with me?" she asked Haley.

"Yeah, lets go" she said, and waved to Lucas. Keith stayed behind talking to Coach Whitey.

Karen and Haley were walking toward her car.

"Haley, I'm guessing you did not want anyone to notice but I noticed the little exchange between you and Nathan. Is there something going on with you too?" Karen asked her which caught Haley off guard.

"You noticed huh?" she smiled, getting into the car. They both closed the doors and sat there for a little bit talking.

"Do you like him..?" She began asking her.

"What? No, no, no I ….I am just tutoring him that's all." she said. "I just didn't bother to mention it to anyone because I know how upset Lucas would get if he found out." she told her.

"Well, that look you both gave each other did not look like a tutoring look, and besides why does it matter if Lucas gets upset?" she asked her.

Haley sighed. "I dunno Karen. I... ugh...this is hard for me you know. I started tutoring him because Mr. Romero wanted me to help him. I of course at first did not know it was him. I along with Lucas used to hate him for being such a jerk, but..."

"Now you don't hate him" Karen piped in.

"No, I mean...he's different. He's been through so much..."

"Yeah I can imagine, with Dan being his dad and all..." Karen scoffed.

"Yeah. I mean, he is actually pretty nice to me. And we get along pretty well" She smiled.

"And..?" Karen asked smiling.

"And, I dunno we trust each other." she said blushing.

"Kind of like you and Lucas?" she asked.

"Um, not exactly. You see Lucas is like a brother to me and yeah I trust him with my life and you know I would do anything for him but with Nathan, I dunno its different." she shrugged.

"So, you like him like more than just a friend" Karen asked?

"I don't know, I mean maybe. I ...well...I know he does not feel the same way anyway, so It would not matter if I did" she said.

"How do you know he doesn't Hales? Maybe he does. Why don't you ask?" She told her.

"I dunno. I ...please do not mention this to Lucas. I want to tell him about my friendship with Nate but not now" she said, remembering she was talking to Lucas' mother.

"I wont Haley, but why did you change the subject."

"Karen, I just want to be friends with him until I am sure that he might feel the same way" she said.

"OK Haley, but don't let being friends with Lucas stop you. Yeah he might be upset for a little bit but he will get over it. Besides, its your life. All I am going to tell you is to be careful OK?"She smiled and started to drive out of the parking lot.

"OK, thanks Karen" she said. Karen started asking about Haleys parents, as she took Haley home.

When Haley got home, she went straight upstairs to take a shower. She was so tired, and she was planning on falling asleep. When she finally got into bed she took out her phone from her purse to charge it and noticed she had a missed call from Nathan, and a text message. Her heart skipped a beat. What the heck was happening to her.

**Nathan: Are you up? **

She thought about not answering for a little bit, but she gave in**. **

**Haley: yea**

**Nathan: Why are you not at the after party?**

**Haley: I wasn't invited. **

**Nathan: Haley. I want you to come, u should come. **

**Haley: Ugh, I cant I just got out of the shower, and already in bed. **

**Nathan: what! Come on**

**Haley: next time?**

**Nathan: OK party pooper goodnight c u later :-)**

Haley thought about it, but she really wasn't into parties, and she was way too tired. So she went with her original plan and fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up to make breakfast for her family.

She checked her phone and saw she had a few missed text messages from Nathan.

**2:05 AM Nathan: Hales. Y r u not here. **

**2:15 AM Nathan: Callme back. **

**2:23 AM Nathan: ill go for yu**

**3:00 AM Nathan: u missin ouy its dopehere**

Well, he was obviously drunk texting, she could tell by his spelling. She sighed and thought "_What the heck is his deal_?" she kind of chuckled about it though. She set her phone down and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Nathan woke up with a pounding headache. He was at his Dad's beach house, sprawled on his bed and there was some girl laying down next to him. He rubbed his eyes, put on his shorts and then he got up to go to the bathroom. The girl next to him was named Krystal. She had just started Tree Hill 2 weeks ago. When he came back went to wake her up.

"Good morning" She smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go downstairs to go get something for this headache so.." he started to say to her.

"hmmm, why don't you just stay here for bit and I can help you with your headache" she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

"I uh, well...did we have sex?" he asked her. (He could not remember anything from last night)

"Yeah, twice. We can make it three if you want." she smirked at him.

"_His head hurt, but Krystal was pretty good looking. She dark brown hair with a nice tan. She had big blue eyes. Who was he kidding. How could he pass up sex_" he thought.

**Half and hour later**

"That was good Mr. Scott"

"Thanks. I know." he smirked. Very confident in himself.

"I think I'm going to like Tree Hill very much" she giggled.

"Good, I'm glad I could be part of the welcome party." This time he got up and changed into his pants again.

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs for real this time" he said. As soon as he got downstairs, he started to clean. Krystal soon joined and began cleaning as well. They started to talk and Nathan thought she was cool. She was a little ditzy but cool.

They finished cleaning after a few hours.

"Hey thanks for helping out. The least I could do is take you out to dinner?" he asked. _He usually would have told her to leave a long time ago because he usually doesn't have sex then long conversations after. He didn't know why, but he thought it would be the least he could do for her help_.

"OK, but he we order it for here? I don't want to go out into the world and do the walk of shame." she laughed.

They ordered in, and talked some more. He didn't talk to her like he did to Haley. They mostly talked about sports, school, popularity.

Haley usually never tutored Nathan on Mondays, but she was kind of excited to see him. She had not heard from him all weekend and she did not want to bug him. Even though he sent her those drunk texts, she wanted him to be the one to start the conversation about those.

Lucas picked her up that day so they could walk together. When they got to the school and were walking up the sidewalk Haley suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Whats up Haley why did you stop?" he asked looking at Haley's face and then looking over to where she was staring.

"Nothing. Lets go" she said, with obvious hurt in her eyes.  
"wait, no Haley...were you...please tell me you weren't looking at Nathan with that new girl."

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because their like the only people out here" he was right.

There weren't many people out in the courtyard, but Nathan and that girl sure were. Haley was confused. She didn't know why she felt this way. She felt anger. Disappointment. Jealousy. There was Nathan sitting down next to the girl and they were smiling and being playful and making out. It made her insides turn and she did not like that feeling.

"Haley!" Lucas said one more time.

"What? Lucas its nothing, lets go" she said.

"Did he do something to you Haley, cuz if he did..." he started saying.

"NO, Lucas...just drop it OK" She said.

"Fine Ill go ask him then, cuz obviously something is bothering you with him" Before she could stop him Lucas went over to where Nathan and Krystal were.

Nathan and Krystal both looked up at the same time.

"What do you want Lucas" he asked annoyed. "Hey Hales"

"Hales?" Lucas looked from Haley to Nathan. "Hales?"

"Drop it Lucas lets go" Haley pleaded.

"Yeah, whats wrong with me calling her Hales" Nathan asked.

"First of all, I didn't even know both of you were on first name basis and second of all 'Hales' is reserved for friends only" Lucas said angrily.

"I'm his tutor OK, happy." She said as she started to walk away. Lucas followed her "what since when"

"I don't want to talk about it right now OK, just leave me alone" she said.

"Oh so now you hang out with Nathan and you blow me off" he said following behind her.

She stopped. "Lucas" She sighed and whispered. "I like him"

Lucas "wait. What like him like a person? Cuz you guys are friends now?" he was flabbergasted.

"No, I really, really like him and you know what. You should be a supportive friend right now because my heart was just broken in two back there on the courtyard." she said holding back tears.

"You what!? Haley please tell me this is a joke. Am I being punked.?"

"No, I like him and I just realized how much when it hurt me to see him with someone else."

"I'm gonna go beat him up. How could he cheat on you?!" Lucas was saying...

"No, Lucas listen. He didn't cheat on me. He doesn't even know I like him. So please do not say anything. I just want to forget about it OK." she said.

"OK, Haley" He hugged her. "I'm sorry I'm here for you but you know how much I hate him. Does this mean you're done tutoring him" he asked.

"No, I'm still going to help him. This does not change anything." She said as she walked to her first class.

Nathan of course was clueless to her feelings.

**Sorry guys. I know I know, I hate Nathan with anyone else but this needed to happen to make him more believable you know. Besides whenever I rewatch first season I'm like...did he really have sex with Peyton hhahah. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying it this far. Let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! I know I know, long time no update! Please let me know what you think of this story! I want to know if it is worth to keep writing?

Chapter 4

Being in school was tough for Haley. Mostly because she kept seeing Nathan and that girl together. Another reason was because Lucas was being weird with her ever since she told him she liked Nathan as more than just a friend that morning. She hated it. She did not understand why she felt this way. She never really fell this fast for anyone and she did not know why this was happening so fast. Did she think there was any chance with her and Nathan? No. It was a joke, her mind was playing a stupid game on her and she was not going to let it get out of had. She could not have feelings for Nathan. She would not.

Kimberly was all over Nathan at lunch. Tim could not stop staring at her.

Kimberly was leaning on his shoulder with her hand on Nathan's chest.

"Nathan, will you go get me a soda, please" she said in a soft voice. Tim and Nathan let out a laugh.

Kimberly straightened up "What? Cant my boyfriend do favors for me since, I obviously do favors for him" she smiled at Nathan.

Nathan scoffed "Since when am I your boyfriend?" he laughed.

"Seriously?" Kimberly asked, "Um since we fucked about a million times at your beach house".

"I don't think that makes you a girlfriend" Tim said laughing. Kimberly looked from Nathan, to Tim to a couple of the other guys and girls who were sitting at the table. She was so embarrassed she got up leave. Nathan grabbed her arm and told her "Hey Kim, he is only joking" he said "Stay OK? He can be an asshole" he gave Tim a look.

"Hey! I'm a perfect gentleman" Tim laughed.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and sat down. "Fine, but I don't appreciate being talked down to" she told Nathan.

"Yeah, sorry. Hey Tim. Why dont you go get us some sodas" He said, smiling at Kim.

"What! No way.." Tim scoffed.

"Tim, go get us some sodas. The lease you can do for insulting Kimberly here" he said.

"Fine." he got up, without another word to get Nathan and Kimberly a soda.

"Thank you" she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

Haley did not want to deal with Lucas, or Nathan today so she went to eat at the tutoring center. She figured she could get some extra homework done and not have to stay extra after school. She just wanted to leave this place as fast as she could. Three o'clock could not come fast enough.

She heard her phone buzz and she looked to see who had text her.

**Nathan: sorry I was kind of a jerk earlier, are we still on to study tonight?**

Crap. She forgot she was supposed to help him study tonight for his exam in math tomorrow.

**Haley: yea. Where do you want to meet**

**At this point, she wished she had ignored him and said she forgot. **

**Nathan: our spot?**

Her heart sank. They had a spot. Except, he did not think of it in the same way she did. She was sure of it.

**Haley: no. lets meet at karens cafe. Theres a quiet spot for us to study. **

**Nathan: wont your boyfriend get jealous.**

Haley rolled her eyes and answered him.

**Haley: Take it or leave it **

**Nathan: ok, deal 730 c ya**

Kimberly was watching him text "Who you texting so much huh" She said playfully.

"No one" he said looking up at her.

"Whatever, are we on for tonight? Your place?" she asked.

"No, I'm kind of busy tonight" he said.

"Kimberly, we had sex. We make out. Its been like 2 days. You do not need to know everything I am doing ok. We are not boyfriend and girlfriend" he scoffed.

"Well, what are we then? Huh" she said, starting to get mad.

"Nothing. We just have sex and make out" he said, getting up from the bench they were at.

"Well, I mean ok. I'm sorry. I just thought that that maybe we had connected or something" she said sadly.

"Look Kim, your a nice girl but I am not looking for girlfriend right now ok" he said.

"Ok, but I still like you so can we like date.. or whatever" she asked?

"Yeah whatever, I have to go to class." he said walking away from her. What was her deal. She was starting to get on his nerves.

Later that evening, Haley set up in one of the corners of Karens Cafe. Lucas walked in, and went to talk to her.

"Hey Hales, what you up to tonight? Can we talk, I feel like the way we left things this morning was not good and I feel horrible about the things I said" he said sitting by her.

"Thank you Lucas. I know you must hate me but like I said, I am still going to tutor him" she said still fixing the area.

"Haley, you know you do not have to. You know how much of a jerk he is" he said.

" I know, but he is not like that with me ok. Trust me." she said smiling at him. "Anyway, I invited him here tonight, to help him so please don't start any drama ok?"

"What ? Why are you serious? Please tell me you are joking." He looked at her in shock.

"Lucas. I am his tutor ok" as she said that Nathan walked in. She waved him over to where she was.

"I'm outta here" Lucas said, walking over to the back of the cafe.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said as he sat down across from her.

"Hey." she said, looking down at the book in front of her.

"Man. You would not believe the day I had. First, this.." he started to tell her about his day like usual.

"Nathan" she interrupted him. " I have a lot of stuff to do tonight, so I would appreciate if we just got down to business ok." she said looking at him.

"Uh, ok. Sorry I thought I would just tell you how my day was" he said taking out his stuff.

"Sorry, I just really want to get done ok" she said. "Now, open your book to page 357" she started to tell him.

Nathan could sense that something was up with her, but he did not want to ask her. She seemed different. Distant. Cold. Not the same Haley he usually sat and talked to. Instead of asking her anything, he just studied with her for 2 hours.

"Ok, well that is everything. Good luck tomorrow. I think you will do great" she said smiling at him.

"Thanks Haley. I think I will you want to know why?" he smiled.

"Because you studied really hard?" she asked.

"No, because I have the best tutor" he said giving her a hug.

She kind of froze. Her senses did not freeze though. She could smell his cologne. It smelled so good, she could get lost in it for a while, but she pulled away quickly.

"Oh, whatever. You did a good job studying. You should go home and get some rest" She said, blushing.

"I mean it Haley. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow ok" he said.

She nodded, as he walked out of the cafe.

The next day, Haley went into the tutoring center early. She did not have to tutor Nathan today, so she figured she could go get some homework done that she missed while helping Nathan out last night.

She sat down at one of the empty tables an began to take out her things.

"Excuse me" said a guy Haley had never seen before.

"Uh, yes?" she said looking up at him.

"Is this seat taken?" He motioned to the seat across from her.

"Uh, no go ahead" she smiled. He was cute. He had blonde hair. Brown eyes, and wore glasses. He was pretty tall too.

"Do you come here a lot?" he asked her.

"huh? Oh yeah sorry, yes. I'm a tutor. What about you. What brings you here. Are you new? I have never seen you here or anywhere in the school for that matter" she said.

He chuckled "Woah! One question at a time." he said jokingly. "I am new to this school. I just moved here about 2 weeks ago. I just dont come into the tutoring center as much. At my old school I was a tutor. I want to be one here to I just have to get used to Tree Hill High first" he said.

"Oh, cool. Yeah I do not come here as often as I should but I tutor people outside of school. I can help you get situated if you would like" she said.

"Ok, cool sounds great. I'm Branden by the way" he said reaching over to shake her hand.

"Hi Branden, I'm Haley." She said smiling. They sat there chatting for quite a while until it was time to go to their first class. They realized they had so much in common. They did not have any classes together however because he was a senior. They did however, like the same music, movies, food. They were like the same versions of themselves except one was a boy and one was a girl. When the bell rang for their first class, they almost did not get up because they were so enthralled in their conversation.

During lunch, Haley was sitting with Lucas and Peyton. They were talking about the upcoming game Lucas had against one of Tree Hill's rival teams.

Haley almost did not notice Branden walking over to their table.

"Hi Haley, can I join you all" he asked looking around and Lucas and Peyton.

"Hi, yeah sure.. Uh Lucas, Peyton this is Branden" she said.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Lucas said shaking his hand.

"are you new here" Peyton asked shaking his hand.

"Yeah, just moved here" he said sitting next to Haley.

"Oh yeah, have you ever played basketball" Lucas asked.

"No actually, I'm kind sport challenged, unless you call mathletes a sport" he chuckled.

"Oh, well you would make a good player" Lucas chuckled "Mostly cause you are tall!" he laughed.

"yeah, I get that a lot but trust me. You would not want me on your team, unless you want to lose" they all chuckled.

"OK, never mind" Lucas said laughing.

After a little while, Lucas and Peyton got up to go have some alone time.

"Your friends are cool" Branden told Haley.

"Thanks, I think they like you" she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. Anyway I like chatting with you. We should hang out?" he said.

"Um, yeah sure. Whenever" she smiled.

"Ok, can I have your number" he said pulling out his phone.

"yea ok" she told him her phone number and then he gave her his.

"ok, how bout we go to dinner on Friday" he asked her.

"Yeah sure...oh wait, no I cant. Friday is the basketball game. Lucas is on the team and I like to go support." she said.

"Oh, ok. Well how about we go to the game together then" he asked.

"Sure, but I thought you were not into sports" she asked.

"Im not, but if it means hanging out with you then...Im into sports" he smiled, as she blushed. "well, I have to go to class. I will call you later ok?" He smiled and got up.

"Ok" she said. She sat there for a bit. She thought, _Wow this guy is so nice. So cute. So much like me. I think getting over this Nathan crush is going to be a piece of cake! _

Nathan was at home locked in his room. He had just had a stupid useless argument with his dad. He hated that they were always fighting. His dad never understood him. He was always putting pressure on Nathan and he hated it. With the rival game coming up on Friday, Dan wanted to make sure Nathan was ready. He was trying to make him work extra, even after his practice. Nathan was too tired, too overwhelmed that he did not want to so Dan lashed out. This caused shouting, name calling and Nathan just went up to his room. He wanted to escape, go somewhere where he felt worthy. He did not move out of bed but he took out his phone.

He dialed Haleys number. _Ring...Ring...Ring.. _

_Haley: Hello_

_Nathan: Hey you._

_Haley: Whats up._

_Nathan: Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I think I did awesome on my test today. _

_Haley: Great. I'm glad. I'm sure you did. You worked hard. _

_Nathan: You know I could not have done it without you._

_Haley: Hey listen, I'm so proud of you Nathan but I have to go. I promised mom I would help her with dinner. _

_Nathan: Oh, ok. Well, I will see you tomorrow morning then._

_Haley: ok see you. _

_She hung up. _

Nathan closed his phone and then he started to dial Kimberly's number but he stopped. He decided he would watch tv and go to sleep instead.

For the next few days, Haley and Branden were hanging out a lot. Since they were both always at the tutor center, they would sometimes stop to chat. He also sat with her at lunch. She still tutored Nathan in the mornings, but she tried to just keep their encounters strictly school related. She did not want to keep having feelings for him. On Friday, after the game they went to Nathan's beach house party to celebrate Tree Hill's victory. They (Branden and Haley) pretty much stayed together the whole night. They were both just chatting away on the couch.

"You want to go take a walk on the beach" Branden asked Haley

"Yeah sure" She said getting up.

They walked out to the back of the beach house. They walked down the steps to the beach below.

Nathan was pretty drunk. He was so happy that he did not have to think about this game anymore that he decided to celebrate like he knew how, drink as much as he could with his boys. Kimberly found him and they started to make out. He liked making out with her, but something was just weird. He just did not feel anything else toward her. She kept telling everyone they were dating, and he did not really care, mostly because he was not with Peyton anymore.

Tim came over and told him to come take shots with him. Kimberly walked over with them and took a shot as well.

"Lets go outside Nathan, its so pretty outside" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, whatever" he said stumbling over himself. They went outside and leaned on the rail of the steps. They started to make out. After a while Nathan stopped. He started to want to talk to her about his problems, and she kept cutting him off wanting to just make out. He gave up on her and sat on the steps looking out into the beach.

"Whats wrong Nate" Kimberly asked. "Dont you want to make out with me, are you not attracted to me anymore" she asked.

"Kim, stop. I just don't feel like it ok" he scoffed.

"Whatever" she said looking out into the beach. "This is boring, even my nerd ass brother is having more fun then me"

"huh, you have a brother?" Nathan asked.

"yeah, hes a senior. He is over there look. Hes making out with his nerdy girlfriend. At least she wants to make out with him, unlike someone I know" she said.

"Whatever Kim" he kept looking at the couple making out. They looked so happy, even from far away.

"ooh, I know! Lets go for swim! Please Nate" she smiled tugging at his arm.

"actually, that sounds fun. What the heck, Id rather do that then sit here like an idiot" he said.

They were walking toward the water. As they got closer, Nathan was able to get a closer look at who he was kissing. Haley. It was Haley. His Haley. Wait, what was he thinking. She was not his. Never was. His stomach sank, and he got a horrible pang in his stomach.

10 minutes earlier.

"Haley, I really like you" Branden said looking at Haley. (They were sitting on the beach)

"Oh, stop your just trying to make me blush" she said, blushing.

"For real. I think your beautiful, smart, funny." he said.

"Thank you" she said. "You too" they both laughed nervously.

"I want to kiss you. Can I?" he asked her.

That took her by surprise. "um, I have never actually kissed anyone before, unless you count that boy in first grade" she chuckled nervously.

"Stop being nervous. I honestly want to kiss you. I like you a lot." he smiled.

"umm, ok.." she said. He moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed her gently. He started slow at first, and then they both just kept on kissing. They broke apart after a little while and sat there talking.

"hey big brother" they both turned around. Nathan was there standing with Kimberly.

"Did you finally find your perfect match" Kimberly asked Branden.

"Hey Kimberly. Have you been drinking too much again" He asked her.

"Nope" she laughed. "Anyway, I'm Kimberly" she went over to shake Haley's hand. Haley was still a little shocked that Nathan was there he had not said anything. He was just looking at Haley really weird.

"Branden, this is Nathan my boyfriend. Nathan this Branden my big brother. And..Haley his girlfriend I guess" she said pointing at Haley.

"oh, no were just friends" Haley piped in quickly. "And...I know Nathan, um I'm his tutor."

"Hey" thats all he said. To both him and Branden, except he turned and walked away as soon as he said that. He started walking toward the house.

"what a charmer" Branden laughed. Haley nervously smiled at him.

Kimberly ran after him shouting "Hey, I thought we were swimming"

"You can still go, I decided I wanted more shots" he said as he walked up the steps, Kimberly trailing behind him. He did not know what he had just felt, but it was not a good feeling. Why had seeing Haley and Branden kissing made him feel sick to his stomach? Is was probably just the alcohol he thought.

What do you guys think? Should I go on? I hope to update sooner. I have just been busy. Tell me what you think alright! Thank you in advance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here is the next installment. Still do not know what you all think of it!

Hope you like this chapter :)

2 weeks later.

Branden and Haley were always hanging out. They had lunch together, were always in the tutor center and of course they would go on dates here and there. They genuinely liked each others company.

After the party the last party, Nathan had told Kimberly that he did not want anything with her anymore. She was pretty upset, and because of that Branden decided that he did not like Nathan very much. Even though his sister was not a saint, he hated seeing her get tossed around by jerks.

Nathan did not want to be tied down to anyone. He wanted to focus on his game. Homecoming was coming up in a few weeks, and he really wanted to beat his dad's highest score of any homecoming game.

Brooke Davis had started to hang around with Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Branden. She seemed like the usual stuck up rich girl, but that was just a cover. Haley saw past that and they began to be able to talk about things. They were becoming friends.

"So tutor girl, and tutor boy will you both be helping me decorate for homecoming, please say yes" Brooke begged them

"I don't know Brooke, I mean... I'm not very good at decorating" Haley said

"Sure I will help" Branden smiled, and Brook stood up to give him a hug.

"Now its just you tutor girl! We cannot have tutor boy without tutor girl" she whined.

"Ugh, Brooke.. I just don't like all that sort of stuff, you know?" she said, trying to plead her case.

"Haley, I need your help! Please!" she said going to sit by her.

"uh, OK fine whatever Brooke...but you owe me" she said smiling.

"Ahh, thank you!" she squealed. "I gotta go now I will see you all later" Brooke said as she stoop up to leave.

"Well what the heck did I get myself into" Branden chuckled.

"A Homecoming nightmare" Haley giggled.

"Look at it this way Haley, at least to you get to decide if you want to put up blue balloons or purple balloons. He laughed.

"oh, you are so weird Lucas" she laughed. "Anyway, I have to go. I need to talk to Mr. Romero, I will see you all later" she got her things and left.

Nathan sat in their usual tutoring spot the next morning. He brought Haley some coffee.

She got there like 10 minutes late.

"Nathan I'm so sorry! I woke up late and could not find my phone, and well I'm here now so lets get to work" she smiled and set down her stuff.

"Rough night?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Um no, I just usually set the alarm on my phone but I do not know where I left my phone, I think I left it in my locker, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm not worried about it"

"Unless, do you have any naughty pictures in there" he winked at her.

"what! No, why would I?" she blushed.

"you are blushing! That means you do" he laughed.

"No, I'm blushing because that is an awkward question for you to ask me" she said.

"uh huh, whatever you say Haley James" he laughed.

"Ugh, lets get to work OK" she said pulling out a book.

"fine, but I hope I find it first so I can see your personal pictures" he chuckled.

"drop it Nathan, or I will leave" she said pretending to start putting her book away.

"OK fine! I'm just kidding you know" he smiled.

"I know, but you should know I do not do things like that..but anyway, thats besides the point, turn to

page 52".

"I miss talking to you , you know" he said randomly out of the blue.

"What are you talking about, we talk all the time" she said.

"No, not like before. Now its just talk about school, you tutoring me. I miss talking to you about...stuff" he said, looking at her big brown eyes.

"Well, you can talk to me about anything..." she started to say.

"No, not anymore. Ever since you starting dating that Brent guy"

"Branden" she corrected him

"whatever his name is...ever since then you kind have been blowing me off." he told her.

"you are joking right? I tutor you almost everyday. And I do see him a lot, thats because we are kind of sorta "seeing each other" she said.

"Nevermind Hales, if you don't get it then there's no use explaining it" he said. He did not even know what he was trying to say. He did not quite understand it himself, but he felt like he had to just throw that out there.

"Get what though? Nathan? I guess you are right. I do not understand what you are trying to tell me." she said looking at his obviously confused face.

"Just, ..never mind" he said.

"No, I hate when people do that. If you want to tell me something then tell me. Just please do not do that I hate when people say 'I have something to tell you' and then they say 'never mind', oh my gosh how that irks me!" She said as she started to fidget with her pencil.

"Honestly I don't even know. I think I was just trying to make conversation" he said.

"OK" she rolled her eyes and then she proceeded to talk about the book.

"Just know this OK. I like hanging out with you and I don't want to fuck that up. I fuck up a lot of things in my life, and I don't know with you I feel comfortable. I like talking to you and I often find myself thinking that I want to see you or talk to you more..you know?" he said shrugging.

She did not know what to say, she was kind of shocked. She always saw his softer side. It was there. She just had to look for it very carefully.

"Well, I like those things too Nathan. You are a great person. I just think we are from two different worlds, and it always going to be awkward you know?" she shrugged.

"No. I don't know. I like you. So why would that matter" he said looking at her.

She looked at him like he had said something crazy, because well to her he had said something crazy.

She swallowed hard "wait what did you just say?" she asked.

"I said, why would that matter if we were from different worlds" he asked.

"Before that?" she asked.

"Well, I like you. Your a great friend Haley" he said.

Yeah that's what she thought. A friend. Always a friend.

"Oh, well you are a good friend too" she smiled. After that they kept studying.

Haley had to go drop some mail off at the nearby post office, so Nathan went ahead to school ahead of her. When she got to school, something was strange. She sensed that everyone was looking at her. She wondered if she had something on her face or hair. Some people were even whispering and giggling as she passed by them. She found Brooke, actually Brooke found her because she came walking toward her.

"Haley.." she started off, which was strange because she never called her Haley.

"Whats going on Brooke, did something happen?" she asked her worried.

"Lets go in here " she said pulling her into a nearby restroom. Brooke checked to make sure no one was in there.

"Haley, I don't know if you know which by the look on your face you do not, so here it" she said handing Haley a stack of papers.

"What is it?" she asked taking the papers

"Its a list of texts between you and Nathan" she said

"Wait, WHAT!? How, why, crap. My phone it was lost and ..."She trailed off as she read the messages, again, just like they appeared on her phone.

_**Messages between Nathan Scott and some Haley girl**_

_**Monday**_

_**9:10 AM Haley: Why weren't you in class?**_

_**9:15 AM Nathan: Y do u care**_

_**9:15 AM Haley: Because I'm your tutor. **_

_**9:15 AM Nathan: Well, then maybe Ill get a diff tutor. **_

_**9:20 AM Haley: Whatever Nathan do what you need to do. **_

_**Tuesday**_

_**12:30 PM Nathan: Meet me behind the football bleachers in 5 minutes please. I need to talk to you. **_

_**12:31 PM Haley: OK**_

_**Thursday**_

_**9:14 AM Haley: Good luck on your quiz today :) **_

_**9:16 AM Nathan: Thank u ;) **_

_**Friday**_

_**12:05 AM Nathan: Are you up? **_

_**12:09 AM Haley: yea**_

_**12:10 AM Nathan: Why are you not at the after party?**_

_**12:11 AM Haley: I wasn't invited. **_

_**12:11 AM Nathan: Haley. I want you to come, u should come. **_

_**12:12 AM Haley: Ugh, I cant I just got out of the shower, and already in bed. **_

_**12:12 AM Nathan: what! Come on**_

_**12:14 AM Haley: next time?**_

_**12:15 AM Nathan: OK party pooper goodnight c u later :-)**_

_**2:05 AM Nathan: Hales. Y r u not here. **_

_**2:15 AM Nathan: Callme back. **_

_**2:23 AM Nathan: ill go for yu**_

_**3:00 AM Nathan: u missin ouy its dopehere**_

_**(Tuesday)**_

_**12:50 PM Nathan: sorry I was kind of a jerk earlier, are we still on to study tonight?**_

_**12:51 PM Haley: yea. Where do you want to meet**_

_**12:52 PM Nathan: our spot?**_

_**12:52 PM Haley: no. lets meet at karens cafe. Theres a quiet spot for us to study. **_

_**12:53 PM Nathan: wont your boyfriend get jealous.**_

_**12:53 PM Haley: Take it or leave it **_

_**12:53 PM Nathan: ok, deal 730 c ya**_

_**Friday**_

_**2:30 PM Nathan: I miss talkin to u. Lets talk coome over after the game**_

_**10:30 PM Nathan: will I see u tonight. **_

_**10:30 PM Haley: No, I'm gonna stay in. Next time. **_

_**1:15 AM Nathan: I need u here. **_

_**1:20 AM Nathan: This party sux ass. Come. Ill pick u up. **_

_**1:25 AM Haley: Nate its 1 AM. I'm in bed. You are drunk. **_

_**1:30 AM Nathan: well, I need somewhere to sleep. Can I go over.**_

_**1:31 AM Haley: No, go to sleep there at ur beach house**_

_**3:15 AM Nathan: I missu**_

_**Tuesday:**_

_**10 AM Nathan : I got an B on my quiz**_

_**11:09 AM Haley: proud of you**_

_Sidenote: Nathan had a phone where the texts aren't in a thread you have to find them one by one, and so most of the "drunk" nights, he wouldn't remember texting her because he was so wasted. He never bothered to look at old texts in his phone so he never read those texts he sent her. He was not those type of people to go through his messages randomly)_

She could not read anymore. She only had skimmed through some of the messages.

"How, why..why would someone do this?" Haley asked Brooke. Sad, hurt, embarrassed. She was mostly upset someone printed her personal conversations.

"Has Nathan seen this" she asked her.

"Yeah, he is pretty much saying he never did that" Brooke shrugged.

"What? Why would he lie? He obviously sent me those texts, I have them ...in my stolen phone" she sighed.

"Well, according to those texts it seems like he likes you. You know people tell the truth when they are drunk and well we have texts to prove it" she said.

"Lets go" Haley said walking out of the bathroom.

People were still looking at her like she did something horrible.

"Why would someone like Nathan Scott like her" some girl whipered.

"I wonder if Nathan hit that" someone else whispered and laughed.

"What a slut" a girl said to her friend.

"what did you just say?" Haley asked her.

"I said. What a slut" she giggled.

"Why would texting Nathan make me a slut?" she asked angrily, everyone looking at them. Brooke kept trying to pull her away.

"You obviously have a problem, you're pretending to have conversations with Nathan" she laughed at her.

"Um actually no, these are real. Even though they are none of your business" Haley told her.

"well, oh look NATHAN" she piped up. That girl had spotted Nathan, but he was trying to walk the other way. People kind of stopped him though, and Haley went after him.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan...stop!" she said, and he turned around.

"we need to talk about this" she said looking at him.

"There's nothing to talk about" he said. Everyone was looking at them now.

She held the papers up.

"Yeah, I dont know what those are. I have never seen those. You probably just made them up" he told her.

Haley was shocked. Why was he being an asshole. She looked at him, tears building up in her eyes. Without a word, and with tears running down her face she crumpled up the paper and threw it at his face. She then walked the other way, Brooke holding her arm. She walked into the girls bathroom and she cried. Brooke hugged her.

"why... why is he being like that? Just this morning he told me he liked me as a friend, that he misses me and that he likes talking to me. I thought we were friends." she was sobbing.

"well sometimes popular guys do that. All his friends were staring and laughing and giving him a hard time and" she got cut off by Haley.

"He was getting a hard time? Why because he wrote messages to a loser? What about me? I'm a slut because HE wrote drunk messages to me? Does that make sense to you" she said wiping tears away.

"No, its high school. These stupid teenagers, they do anything for drama. I'm sorry." she said.

Just then Peyton ran in.

"Haley, oh Haley are you ok?" she gave her a hug.

"No, he is a jerk" she said.

"Sweetie, thats too nice of a word for him" Peyton said. "Lucas heard. He is pissed. Not only that Branden was with Lucas and now they are on a manhunt for Nate"

"oh geeze" Hayley said. "I gotta leave, I need to go home" she got up.

"Come on Ill take you" Peyton said.

What the fuck was his problem. Nathan thought. He had to talk to Haley. Apologize for what just happened. The hurt he saw in her eyes gave him a pain deep down in his stomach that he did not know what to do with. He had seen Peyton cry before, but this was different. Haley was so hurt. He was walking back down the hallways when he saw Lucas and Brandon approaching him.

"You think you are so great Nathan" Lucas said.

"What did Haley ever do to you huh?" Branden said as he approached Nathan.

"Get out of my face" Nathan told him

"Or what" Brandon replied.

"He said get out of his face" Tim chimed in.

"You got your minions with you, thinking that will help" Lucas laughed.

"I need to find Haley, so I need you to..." he got cut off by the sudden punch to his jaw, which took him by surprise. Brandon had hit him and before he could react he got hit again and this time it was Lucas. Tim and another teammate were trying to help Nate.

"STOP! STOP!" They heard someone yell, but they were too busy fighting.

"STOP IT!" the voice said again, this time jumping in to try to seperate them. It was Haley, Peyton and Brooke.

Haley went up and grabbed Branden arm. "Stop Please" she asked. He looked at her and did as she asked.

"You should not be fighting. Besides, this...this...this Asshole is not worth it." she said as she looked at Nathan with those hurt brown eyes. Hurt he had caused to her.

"you are right, lets go" Branden said. They all left, leaving Nathan wiping blood from his mouth.

He had really fucked up this time. And he did not know how to fix it.

Well, what do you think? Feedback :)?

oh and yes I know how to spell Haley. I have a friend named Hayley so sometimes I mix up the spelling :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the new likes, follows and one review woohoo :D

LOL. I really appreciate it!

As Ideas are flowing in my head, there are familiar characters that will start popping out but in a different context then they were in before.

Sorry I don't post much of the other characters, this is due highly to the fact that this is mostly a NALEY story :) Thanks!

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Nathan could not think of much else that day. All he could think about was how he had hurt the only person that he could really trust in. Earlier that day, he had seen the hurt in Haley's eyes. He had a bruised face, and now he had to go to class. He was walking to his English class when he decided that he needed to get out of there. Sure, Whitey would probably make him run extra at practice but he needed to leave to. He needed to find her. He needed to apologize. He started to walk out the door to his car. Once he got in he figured he would try her house first. He did, but there was no answer. He then went to their "spot" and she was not there either. He could not think of where else she could be so he decided to sit there for a bit. He took out his phone and finally did what he should have done earlier. He opened it up and he looked through his phone for any message to Haley. It did not take him long to find the same text messages that were written on those papers. He could not believe it. He did not understand why he got so upset. He fucked up and he knew it. He realized he handled it in the worst way possible. Now more then ever he needed to see her. He drove to her house again, but no answer. He finally decided to go back to school because he wanted to go to practice. The only place where he could release stress was during practice.

Haley was in her room. She had cried for a good while, but then decided that Nathan was not worth her tears. She saw his car pull up a few times, but she pretended no one was home. She did not want to see him. Ever. Before she left the school, she went to talk to Mr. Romero, and told him that she no longer was going to tutor him and that he needed to find someone else. It was a Thursday, so she called her parents to see if she could go visit her sister Quinn for the weekend. She lived in Charlotte, where she was attending the Art Institute for photography. Her mother sensed that something was wrong, so she agreed. She told her it was alright and she bought Haley a bus ticket. Haley only told Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Branden that she would be going to Charlotte. She told them not to mention anything to Nathan. She was really upset, and she just needed to get away for a little bit.

Haleys mom called her back about an hour later and told her she would leave today at 6 PM.

Haley called Quinn from the house phone, since she still did not have a phone.

"Hey Quinny" she said.

"Haley Bob" she laughed.

"So how are you?" she asked her

"I'm fine, just working on a project. Whats up" she asked her.

"Well, I feel like I need to get away from Tree Hill for a bit, and I was wondering if you would like to have some quality time with me" she asked.

"Hales, you do not have to ask. Of course. I would love to see you! I miss you!" she told her.

"Great, I need you to pick me up tonight at about 11 PM" she laughed.

"Oh wow, that was fast" Quinn giggled.

"Yeah, mom bought me a ticket for tonight. It leaves at 6 and of course since buses are slow it wont get there till 11" she sighed.

"Ok, dont worry. I will be there ok. Have a safe trip and I will see you when you get here, love you" She told Haley.

"Love you too. See you soon" she said.

* * *

Nathan went to practice, but it felt like the longest practice ever. Lucas was super pissed still so Nathan tried to avoid him at all cost. As soon as practice was over he left. He went home. He needed to just figure out what to do. He never felt like this. When he was being an asshole, he never felt bad. This was different. He felt something. He just wanted to run to Haley and make everything better. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. He went home and he went to his room before his mom or dad noticed he was there. He did not want to deal with them today, so he opted to stay out of the way. He took a shower and went to his bed. He pulled out his phone and dialed her cellphone number. (Even though he knew she did not have her phone). He did not press send though. He just stared at it for bit.

**Nathan: Hey Brooke, have you talked to Haley.**

**Brooke: Nathan. I think its best if you leave her alone for a bit. **

**Nathan: I need to talk to her can u tell her then plz**

**Brooke: Yea sure whatever. But just so u kno, u really fucked up**

**Nathan: I know, thats y I need to see her.**

**Brooke: Well, I cannot help u there. Its up to her if she wants to c u or not**

**Nathan: Thanks. **

He decided to go to sleep. She was supposed to meet him tomorrow to tutor him. No matter how mad she would get with him sometimes, she would always show. He was hoping that she would be at the docks tomorrow.

The next day, he went to the docks 15 minutes early. He waited. No Haley. He waited for an hour and she never showed up. He was hurt. He knew he deserved it though. He then proceeded to got to school in hopes he would see her in class. In stead she was not there, and then Mr. Romero let him know that from now on he was going to have a different tutor. The rest of the day sucked for him. Haley never showed to school and Brooke claimed she did not know where she was.

Haley and Quinn were eating breakfast at Quinn's studio apartment. They had made some pancakes.

"How did you sleep" Quinn asked Haley.

"Good, I missed my bed but good" she smiled.

"Oh Haley Bob. Eat your pancakes" she laughed.

"Thanks, I will" she laughed as well.

"So I dont have class today, and I was thinking of going to take some pictures for my project. Do you want to come with me?" Quinn asked Haley.

"Yeah sure! Sound fun and exciting!" she answered.

"Ok, well theres a couple of old building I have been eyeing around town and I think they would be great" She said.

"Awesome. Cant wait!" Haley responded

To be continued.

Sorry this one is short. I was tired, and decided I will continue tomorrow :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! I know my last chapter said tomorrow and its been since march! LOL sorry about that. I got super busy, and it was just crazy!

I hope you enjoy the new installment.

Chapter 7

Haley and Quinn set off exploring Charlotte. Quinn was looking for some old building to take pictures of for her school project. Haley was thinking how nice it was for them to spend some time together. She really missed her sisters, and since Quinn was the closest it was nice to see her. As they spent the day together Haley told her about Nathan, Branden and school. Quinn definitely agreed with Haley never speaking to him again. She did not know him personally but thought he sounded like a horrible person that did not need to hang out with Haley.

"So isn't your winter break coming up soon? Why don't you just come spend time with me? I will be working all break and it might be nice to have some company" Quinn smiled as she took some pictures.

"Hmm, that sounds cool. I will see, depending on I have any schoolwork to catch up on" Haley answered.

"You are too funny little sis" Quinn laughed.

"What? I like school" she smiled.

"Oh I know" Quinn said looking at her. "Hey, I got an idea. So... there is a cool bar nearby, and maybe we should go for drinks or something later tonight." Quinn smiled.

"Um, well first of all I don't really drink as much and second of all...I'm 16 well.. almost 17" Haley looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, well I have my old ID still and I think with a little makeup and a little fixing of your hair... You will be OK" She laughed because Haley looked mortified.

"Haley, you need to have some fun and shoot, you don't have to drink they have pool and karaoke and it will be fun just come" She gave her a pleading look.

"OK, but if I get caught you are going down with me" She laughed.

"OK, yay!" She caught her off guard and started taking pictures of her.

"Stop! I hate pictures" She laughed covering her face.

The Ravens had an away game that night. Nathan was so confused and angry with himself that he did not have a great game. They won, but Nathan only had 10 points. The worst he has ever had.

After they got home he was not really feeling the party scene. The party was of course at his beach house, as it always was but he just went up to his room with a bottle to himself. He took a few shots until he felt good. Tim came into the room.

"Dude, I been looking all over for you! I need a beer pong partner" he said stumbling over himself.

"I don't feel like it Tim. I just want to be alone" he said .

"Come on, there are lots of babes down there." he said.

"I really just don't feel in the mood" he said before being interrupted.

"Wuss, come on" Tim went over to grab his arm.

"Fine, fine if it will get you to shut up" he said and went downstairs with Tim.

It was a typical party night, he started to forget a little bit about his sorrows and he started to drink some more. By the end of the night, some girl was trying to make out with him but he was not feeling it. After everyone left he went back to his room to sleep.

When they got to the bar, Haley went in first and headed straight to the bathroom to wait for Quinn. She was going to come in after a crowd, which was about 15 minutes later.

As the night went on Quinn had convinced Haley to take a few shots and they both were soon pretty drunk.

"I never drink Haley. Never. I'm so glad you are here I needed a drink" Quinn hiccuped and laughed.

"Me either. And I'm glad I had a drink or two or 8" she giggled. For the first time in a while she was having fun. She was being careless but felt free. She didn't think about school or Nathan or anything else.

"Look Haley look!" Quinn squealed.

"What!" Haley said looking to where Quinn was pointing.

"They have Karaoke, they are setting it up!" She grinned.

"Oh, No! I don't think that's a good idea" Haley said. She liked to sing, but she was too shy in front of people. She only liked to sing when no one was listening.

"Please! I know I suck at singing but it will be so much fun!" she said!

"Ugh, OK OK... but" before she could finish Quinn went to get a song book.

She came back giddy!

"We are up first!" she smiled.

"Oh excellent" Haley said sarcastically now relieved that she had decided to take shots because she would not be agreeing to this if she was sober.

"So what song did you choose" she was afraid to ask.

"Girls Just wanna Have fun!" Quinn laughed.

"Joy!" Haley said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"The James Sisters" the announcer called for them.

Quinn had to practically drag Haley up there and she was instantly regretting her decision. As soon as they started to sing though they were having so much fun on stage. Haley was still a little nervous but she had never felt that exhilaration. She had never performed in front of everyone. As soon as they were done everyone clapped all in good fun.

"That was so much fun Hales" Quinn hugged her.

"Yes, it was …" she laughed. They went to sit down and ordered a drink.

As the night went on a lot of people were going up. Some were bad, some were great but it was so great watching everyone"

"I'm glad you brought me Quinny" Haley smiled at her.

They both were enjoying watching the people sing.

There was a guy onstage and he was singing "Missing you" by John Waite. Haley thought it sounded really good. He had a nice raspy voice. When he finished he went to the bar to get a drink and then he came over to their table.

"Hi Ladies, I couldn't help notice how much you were staring at me so I thought I would come over and have a drink" he smirked. "Chris Keller"

Quinn and Haley laughed.

"what are you talking about, we were staring at everyone on stage" Quinn said.

"Yea sure sweety keep telling yourself that" He smiled at her. Quinn rolled her eyes and drank from her cup.

"Anywho, I came by to talk to you" He pointed at Haley. "You have a beautiful voice" He said.

Haley blushed. "What.. no, you must be deaf. I can assure you that I dont" she laughed nervously.

"No he is right sissy, you do!" Quinn smiled.

"You will go places, mark my words" he said putting a card down in front of her.

"call me when you are ready" he said and chugged his drink, setting it on the table and leaving the place.

"well he was interesting" Quinn said and they both laughed.

"But seriously Hales, he was right you do have an amazing voice" Quinn said.

"No, you guys are being too nice" she blushed. "Besides I hate singing in front of people" she said.

"Well, you just did! And let me tell you. You looked like you were having a blast" Quinn smiled.

**Nathan: Please tell me how I can contact her. Is she coming back soon?**

**Brooke: nate just drop it. I don't kno where she is and I dont know anythng ok! I'm sorry.**

**Nathan: Fine. **

Nathan threw his phone on his bed. He was getting so annoyed because all he wanted to do was talk to Haley.

Tim came over that day to help him clean the beach house from the party the previous night.

"so you never told me. Did you bang her" Tim asked.

"what are you talking about" Nathan asked confused.

"that girl that loser girl" he said.

"don't call her loser. She is not a loser" Nathan said getting a little pissed off.

"oh so you did bang her then. Nice!" Tim said.

Nathan threw an empty can at him.

"stop talking that way about Haley. Her name is Haley Ok. We did not have sex" Nathan said.

"Obviously something happened because you are acting so weird." Tim said throwing the can back at Nathan.

"Look, I don't want to be questioned so if you are gonna hassle me then leave" he said.

"Sorry bro. I was just curious" Tim shrugged proceeding to help clean.

"well don't" he scoffed.

"You know what Quinn. I have perfect attendance. I think I want to stay here one more day. I will leave Monday night." Haley said.

"Ok Haley. Sure" Quinn smiled "you can stay here as long as you want."

Hope you liked it! Nathan has a lot to work on! This chapter was a bit slow I know Sorry, but I needed to get Chris Keller in somehow and this felt like the perfect opportunity to introduce him. I will hopefully post chapter 8 tomorrow or the next day! :D


End file.
